A Proper Goodbye
by DrKazakhstan
Summary: A small idea for a story I had earlier. A shout out to everyone that could make it to RTX 2015 this year, your support is amazing. Team RWBY has mixed emotions about Monty's death. Very symbolic to anyone that felt an attachment to his work. Try not to cry!


**Are you ready to experience feelings unlike any you've ever felt before? No? You're heartless and have no feelings? That's understandable.**

"Yang, I'm getting cold..." Ruby complained, wrapping herself up in her own red cloak while burying her head into Yang's shoulder.

"I know Rubes. We'll only be out here for another five minutes." Yang was stroking her sister's forehead, comforting the young reaper.

The four girls of Team RWBY were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. The sun was setting low over the landscape, giving the Cliffside an orange-ish glow that set the mood extremely well. The team stood in silence, with a snowy forest backdrop behind them. It was very early in February and it had recently snowed the night before. They were grieving over the loss of someone close to them all. Behind the four girls was a small stone with a rose engraved into the majority of it. Below it were the words 'Keep Moving Forward'.

"I'm going to miss him..." Weiss softly spoke to wind, recalling the days she spent believing she was the loneliest of them all.

"We all will. We're just going to have to learn to move on." Blake returned the words, also remembering her time as a White Fang member. The days when she was only seen as a beast and nothing more. Yang sighed and hugged the others in a big group hug.

"We should probably start heading back. It's late and poor Ruby is freezing to...let's go." Yang wanted to avoid the topic of death for the time being. They broke apart and looked at the setting sun one last time. Ruby was the first to turn around fully, not completely believing what she seemed to see. Standing before all four young huntresses was the closest thing to an angel they would ever see.

"Hello girls." The figure spoke to them in a quiet accented voice. It was beautiful but all too familiar, causing Ruby and Weiss both to start tearing up. He seemed to be made entirely of angelic light, but the longer he stood there, the more he seemed to fade away into the air. Yang blinked a few time, holding Ruby for support. No, he was certainly there, an entity of some magical being dissipating the longer they stared. The thing that made the whole team freeze was the fact that they knew this figure personally. He was Monty Oum.

"It's been a long time. I know you miss me, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I'm truly sorry I have to leave you on your own. Your father is sorry..." If a hollow remnant could cry, Monty was certainly doing just that. Without warning, Ruby tried to lash out. Tears soaked her cheeks and little cries erupted from her mouth. Yang was the only thing holding Ruby back. Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss, whose head was buried in the Faunus' chest.

"It's time to say goodbye, girls. My time has come, but yours hasn't. Please...promise me...that you won't _ever_ die. Good...bye..." His voice trailed off leaving nothing except for the sobbing of his four proudest creations. Suddenly, to the bewilderment of all four girls, Monty sprouted the grandest pair of angelic wings in all of Remnant. The fading legend slowly turned and walked away into the trees. Ruby struggled and squirmed against Yang's unnatural grasp. She of all people felt the greatest connection to Monty personally.

As soon as the last outline of the winged man faded from view, Ruby exploded from Yang's arms in a burst of rose petals and endurance. She didn't know where she was going or why, she just wasn't ready to let go just yet. Their father was gone, not once but twice. She ran through the snow effortlessly, sprinting for a near ten minutes before stopping. Her sobs grew to full on crying as she let herself fall to her knees in the soft white blanket of snowfall.

"D-Don't leave me! I...I can't go on alone!" Ruby yelled into the crisp winter air. She didn't know what to do except curl up and lie down. She felt as if her tale had just begun but was cut short before it could go anywhere. This really was a cruel life.

A few minutes had passed before Yang had caught up to Ruby. She was slightly short of breath, but could easily withstand such conditions in her prime forme. She reached the young reaper and helped her to her own feet. She was covered in snow and her cheeks were sticky from crying. Yang held her sister close to her body.

"Shhh...it'll be ok, baby girl. Your sissy is here for you. Remember all the good memories you had when we were young. I won't let anything hurt you..." Yang comforted the younger girl the best she could, trying to insert a better picture into their heads.

"Y-Yang...it's just...h-he didn't deserve this...t-to create this world, only to be immediately t-taken away. I miss daddy..." Ruby buried her head in Yang's chest to stifle her tears.  
"Ruby...All good things in this world must come to an end eventually. And ya know what? Monty would want to see you move on. To become the best huntress you possibly can be, for his sake. Finish what you started Ruby and make us all proud. I know you can do it baby!" Yang's voice sounded pumped, but she masked her undeniable feelings well.

"Th-thank you...Yang. I'm strong, I can finish this. I can move past this." Ruby looked up slightly and into Yang's eyes to see not determination and pride, but an overwhelming emotion of sadness, fear, loneliness.

"Yang...we both need each other...to keep moving forward..." Ruby's voiced was drowned out towards the end, but despite their crushing sadness for their lost father, they picked each other up rather well. Ruby would use his loss as a motivation to never give up, to prove that not all good things must end. Suddenly full of determination and energy, she balled her small hand into a fist.

"Come on Yang. Let's go get Blake and Weiss and go back to Beacon." Ruby suggested. Yang couldn't agree more...

* * *

 **I speak for the entire community when I say this. Monty is very deeply missed. But as a caring fanbase, we've pulled together a made RWBY live on. Determination and willpower can take you anywhere. If you want something to happen, make it happen. Be a light in the sky that shines as bright as Monty Oum.**


End file.
